wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Soo-Cha's Progression
This is where Soo-Cha's progression and actions will be down, for the sake of being able to recall wtf I've done on him and to keep track of it all, Wall of text is immenent. After departing Dalaran unaccompanied, he ventured into back into the wilds of Northrend to once again start gathering the herbs which was compulsory to his research. Through it was not long before he was forced into the cold reaches of Icecrown by the need of the herbs which only grew there. It wasn't long before he started to realize that he couldn't as nothing but his scales protected him from the winds, through, in his luck he stumbled upon a small recon force from the Argent Crusade, lead by a dark haired light tanned human female by the name of "Lancy". Their encounter was brief but she allowed him into the Ironwall Dam, on Soo-Cha's request. Once upon the damn, he was greeted with hostility and mockery, through his curiosity ruged him to establish to viable relation to as many of the "Dry-skins" as possible. This tactic, quickly payed of as he became a "regular" of the Iron Dam and meeta which re-paid Soo-Cha with a equal amount of interest that he had in his kind. Maforis was a Night Elven druid which assisted the Argent Crusade for the time being, he became Soo-Cha's first "friend" through Soo-Cha has little care for him beyond having him as an allie. As the days went by and his name became more common to the people of the dam, he was caught by suprise as the Leiutenant "Garel" returned together with one rather noticable "Marg", with Garels very minor knowledge about gorloc, he saw Soo-Cha as a wild animal which he ordered Marg removed from the dam. -Marg obeyed without question and remove Soo-Cha from the dam, through to his luck he wasn't inhumane thus rather then throwing Soo-Cha off the dam, he escorted him to the exit. Both angered and impressed by the grunts decipline, Soo-Cha, as the persistant being he is quickly snug his way back into the Ironwall Dam, managing to catch Garels attention before being caught by Marg once again. Through this time Soo-Cha was allowed to explain himself and was after a short explenation of his being and purpose here, allowed to stay on the dam aslong as he did not spend their supplies. -As in doing so would result in him being thrown off the dam. As the days went by he came to notice the steadily increasing amount of forsaken at the damn, despite their terrifying looks he approached them with friendliness, through most of them tried to reject him if his questions became to personal, in Soo-Cha's mind they tried to reject a painful past and forget about their former life, perhaps trying convince themself they're better as undead. Soo-Cha interest in these rogue-scourge continued to expand as his knowledge about them continued to expand, through the fewest of the forsaken were willing to cooperate, with the exception of a forsaken named "Nzerial" through even he, rejected his humanity, through Soo-Cha refused to believe that they were actually happy as undead. His research changed direction, completely, now focusing on the curse of undeath. With a obsession to find a cure for this, he continued to study in a ferverish manner. As the days went on he stumbled upon a unique forsaken which nicked herself "Janite" a former-human by the looks of her, adorned in red leather from top to toe, wearing a older looking yet stylish hat. Soo-Cha approached her despite her two long edged daggers by her sides, to his suprise she was more friendly then the most. She seemingly found some interest in Soo-Cha, even more so in his research. As Soo-Cha continued to question her she explained to her that she was infact a banshee which possed a human female back in her scourge days- through by the looks of it her body didn't make it through the transformation from scourge to forsaken. Apparently, their minds had become one, merged. -Through she still reffered to herself as on person "Janite" a combination of her former self and the human girl she had possed a long time ago.Soo-Cha was eventually allowed to study her phsyical development, or decay process rather by vowing that he would find a cure to undeath. Eventually Soo-Cha came to the pont of where he thought he had done it, and found a cure to death through there was a complication, due to the fact that Janite's former self was still dominant and her body was on the edge of decaying into nothing but bones, they had to find her former body. Only through the advise of the forsaken Lich, Hades, they managed to do so in the Quel'thalas, or in the haunted scourge hold "Deatholme". There the ressurection begone with the Gorloc alchemist working ferverlish to return this now.. dried-in decaying cargus into it's former glory, eventually, his works beared fruit and Janite was returned back into the realm of the living, thus retaking her Elven name "Evelyn". After the weeks of work the ressurection had taken, the two of them returned to the dam, Soo-Cha collapsing before a bonfire upon arrival due to exhastion, through he was later on moved to a tent by a caring soul. After a few days of recovery over the mental exhastion, he was once again ready to be on the move. -Through as word spread of his doings The Forsaken about him grew increasingly hostile as he became a threat for Forsaken returning their people and soldiers to a living state which gave them the oppertunity to leave the Forsaken. Soo-Cha realised it was imminent that some of Janites former friends could have differencing opinions on her ressurection but must suprising was it that one of her friends, Elayne, seemingly hated him for having taken ressurected her, thus having taken Evelyns attention off her. -In a attempt to make Elayne understand how foolish she was, he left the camp and left her to Evelyn's blame, or so he thought. On his way to the Crusaders Pinacle where he would stay hidden for a day or so, he was ambushed by a small group of Scourge Cultist which earlier had inhabited the surounding scourge base. Soo-Cha was stripped of his belongings and taken along- only to suddenly be left in the middle of the frosty desert. -Meanwhile his belongings had come into a possesion of a long fingered gnome which was greeted by his creator as he was slain and consumed by a lone frost worg. This, was what Evelyn and Maforis discovered when they went out to search for Soo-Cha, thus they thought that this was the fate of Soo-Cha. In deep sorrow of the loss of their friend they created a small memorial for Soo-Cha outside the dam, through Soo-Cha was far from death, but getting closer as faught this way back through the bone chilling blizzards and onto the dam where he discovered Evelyn, Elayne and theri friend Darnaths in a violent discussion which ended up with Elayne apolegizing for everything she had said and done. This brought a smile upon the face of the exhasuted Soo-Cha and Evelyn was more then thrilled to have Soo-Cha back alive and well. Category:Misc